


Weekly Get Together

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader is an interpreter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: As a new recruit you wanted your long list of achievements from the Academy to bring you in as a valued part of the crew. It wasn't Ramona the Engineer you had to interpret for, but the loneliness that comes with being someone's voice on a Starship. But then you start having a weekly get together, and things start looking a bit better, in quite a few ways.





	Weekly Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Character/ Reader fic, and it's in first person, sorry if that messes with you! Also, please send feedback!!

At the Academy I was highly acclaimed for my multiple degrees, and my knack for Non-Verbal xenolinguistics. So when I was pulled onto the Enterprise it felt completely normal, the flagship was for the best for the best. All those hours learning and diversifying my portfolio of Languages really payed off. Yet once on board, along with myself, another recruit for the Enterprise influenced a whole different path for the beginning of my career. 

Once settled in and comfortable, physical examination done, the debrief on my job was to be given to me by Lt. Uhura herself. She was a well known linguistic genius in my field and receiving my appointment for debrief was exceptional. I hoped that I would be assisting all of the crew in situations of Non-Verbal life forms, and creating tight bonds between the Federation and their culture. Triple checking that my red uniform looked impeccable I then headed to Uhura’s office. 

“Come in!” She said and I entered her office nervously. Looking down at her PADD, earrings dangling to and fro, she looked up at me. “(Y/L/N), correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.” I smile and nod, my hands sweaty and clammy. 

“Your marks at the Academy are amazing! You not only took extra credits in Non-Verbal, but achieved the Interpreting degree.”

“It was only a few credits more, it made sense if I needed to interpret for a Non-Verbal Life  
Form.”

“It also says here you took several hours in Engineering labs and classes, finishing with a minor in Engineering.”

“Correct, I thought it would be a helpful skill on a Starship.”

“Now these skills along with your long list of Non-Verbal and Verbal Xenolinguistics that are in your portfolio make you an amazing part of this crew. Sadly, my assignment for you may not be what you have hoped for. No one on this ship has gotten the extra degree in Interpretation, and we have another new member of the crew that is Deaf. I will be assigning you to Ramona Singer, you will meet with her in engineering for your joint first shift at 0700 tomorrow.”

I left the meeting, let down. I knew my dreams to be lofty, but to not be working with the communication division, and in engineering. My mind told me that maybe I wasn’t good enough or to Uhura's standards.

That next morning I met Ramona, now, she and I became fast friends, but our first order of business was to go to her debrief with the Chief Engineer. I followed her in and I heard a strong Scottish accent come from inside the office say “Come in!” Signing that to her we walked in and he looked confused for only a few seconds then glanced at his records. 

“You list be Singer right?” He asked, and like most hearing people directed the comment to me. Signing it to her she responded and I spoke for her. 

“Yes, I am, this is my interpreter (y/n) (y/l/n), and if it isn't too rude to ask, can you look at me when you speak?.”

Looking a bit startled at the question, he mumbled something, then said clearly “Aye, but for future reference, will your interpreter get in the way?” 

Professionally I wasn't supposed to get offended, but Ramona noticed my slight shift in my stance, and I then interpreted it, her face becoming a bit stormy. 

“(Y/n) is trained in Engineering and knows her way around an engine room.” I tried not to put my own feelings into the statement when I interpreted it. 

“I will need to speak to your interpreter some time about her role down here.” 

“Understood.” we were soon dismissed, and I at that time didn't have as high an opinion of Montgomery Scott as I did at the Academy. My job as Ramona's interpreter on the starship Enterprise had begun. 

It took a while for Ramona to develop relationships with other engineers, but at three weeks in we had normalized. Sadly the downside to being the only interpreter for my client was that I had made no there's connections in the month I've been on the ship. Of course this loneliness was only exaggerated by the fact that I got called into Montgomery Scott’s office after our shift, which he promised a month prior. 

“I'll be alright, you mother hen too much (y/n).” Ramona signed, “But, don't let him get to you, he does seem nice enough.”

“Yeah, we’ll see how it goes. I'll shoot you a message once it's all said and done.”

“Ok, I want to know all about it, I'll message you after a while! Good luck!” Ramona waved an 'I love you’ as she walked away and I hit the button outside of Mr. Scott's office. 

“Come on in!” He said and I entered his office, only to be greeted by a smiling Scotsman. “(Y/l/n), I am afraid that I underestimated you, and I wish to apologise.”

“Thank you for your apology, Mr. Scott.” I said, nodding at him, hands clenched in front of me.

“Call me Scotty, and please sit down, yer givin’ me a wee bit of anxiety standin’ like that.”

“Ok,” I mumbled and took a seat across from him. Since I had entered the room, I had made notice of several things I hadn't before. Mr. Scott- I mean Scotty (the names switching use in my head with newness), had a smile of a thousand suns’ brightness, and eyes that danced with warmth. 

“Now, ye see.” Scotty ran his hands through his hair, almost as if he were nervous. “I've never dealt with many Deaf folks. And most these days, if they sign, use Sign Gloves.”

“I understand, Ramona believed them too impractical for her job on this ship.” I informed him.

“Aye, that's very understandable. This just lead me to not being used to havin’ another person around to speak for them.” Scotty sighed. “I had many worries when ye joined my Engineering Crew as a Communications Officer. Uhura said you were one of the best, and someone the lass didn't want to give up.” 

“Really?” I asked, because the past month had you questioning if you were given the job simply because you weren't enough, that you hadn't the skill to be a true member of the communication department. 

I could tell that Scotty was surprised at my reply, and then got up from behind his desk and walked around, leaning on the front looking at me. 

“I also read that portfolio of yours, lass.” Scotty crossed his arms, “I also read up on those things you did in your Engineering Courses.” 

Suddenly you remember the essay I presented about Scotty, the one that my teachers loved to the point of using it as an example for future students. 

“Ye were meant to be here, I doubted you, thinking ye would get in the way. Funny thing is, I have seen that the crew down here likes ye.”

“Sorry, but the crew likes Ramona, not me.” 

“Och, donnae be like that, I'm sure ye have made some friends.”

“Yeah, with my client and my quarters.”

“Ye, ye cannae be serious.” 

“Oh I am, eventually I'm sure your crew down here won't need me to interpret for Ramona because they'll be exposed and start understanding her. Then who knows, maybe I'll make friends.” I hated to sound bitter, but I was too used to having friends and people I would hang out with outside of work. 

Scotty reached out and put his hand on mine. “Lass, I too spend too much time in my quarters, let's set a weekly time to get together. Between the two of us, ye got a friend in me.” 

“Well, uhh, you make Ramona's schedule, so just let me know when that will be.” I sat shocked, curious if it was even allowed for him to do something like what he proposed. 

“Aye, yer right, lass.” He rubbed his chin and looked down. “I donnae know the schedule for this comin’ week, but if ye just let me send ye a message later?”

“Of course!” I said, “Uh, is that it?”

“Oh, aye.” He said with a small smile, “I'll send that message to ye in a wee bit.”

Leaving his office, I sighed contently, it went better than I had hoped. Now all I needed to do was hope the 'weekly get together’ would go just as smoothly.”


End file.
